Big Time LoveHate Relationship
by blueoleandar93
Summary: This is a slightly crack-fic Jagan story about how Logan and James love to hate each other just as much as they hate to love each other. Some Kenlos is sprinkled in there as well because I'm a Gemini and I like balance.


**Author's Note: The computer just erased all my editing, so fuck it. Here you go. I'm pissed.**

**BlueOllie**

* * *

><p>Logan reached up on top of the refrigerator for a box of cereal, completely oblivious to the look James was giving him from the table. With all he had, James was trying to be discreet while undressing the dark haired boy with his flawless hazel eyes. James had to admit, Logan was pretty adorable. As his head barely reached James's shoulder, body slight, and eyes large and bulbous, James could barely take how damned <em>cute<em> this boy was. Sure it baffled him, but James was pretty damned good at hiding his crush if he does say so himself. His subtlety was one of the things he prided himself in, save for his perfect hair and washboard abs.

With a groan, Logan poured the grain from the box and remarked with his back to James, "Put your eyes back in your head, lover boy. It's getting pathetic."

"Wh…what?" James stuttered, "I—what are you talking about?"

Logan hissed, "I hate it when people stare at me."

"Psh! I was—I was so _not_ staring at you," James lied horribly.

"Dude, it's getting annoying. Just admit it," Logan sighed, pouring milk into his bowl and walking over to the table, "If I stumble over your notebook with doodles of my name one more time, I might just show you mine."

James paused, "…wait…you have a notebook too?"

Logan nodded, sucking on his spoon after a mouthful of cereal, "Yeah, I've been crushing on you for weeks. I think it's because of that awkward moment last month."

"The one when you walked in on me naked after I took a shower?" James asked.

"No, the one after that when you caught me making out with your pillow."

James shrugged, "Oh, that wasn't nearly as awkward as the stovetop situation."

Logan raised his palms in defense, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't actually _plan_ on grabbing your ass. My hand just fucking appeared there."

With a snicker, James recalled, "Yeah, that was nice."

"Yeah, it was," Logan replied, pulling his spoon out of his mouth and speaking through a bite, "So, you down for fuckin' or what?"

James paused, "Damn, you're blunt."

"I'm a teenager, James. I get horny really fast," he shrugged, taking another bite. James snatched the spoon out of his mouth and hissed at him to stop licking it so provocatively. Of course, then Logan denied everything, pushing his finger into his mouth and licking that in its stead. James stood, "God, Logan, quit it!"

Logan smiled confidently, "Yay! Are we going to argue?"

"Yes!"

Logan stood and faced James, "I. Will. Not. Stop. Licking. Shit."

"Come on, it's driving me up the wall!" James complained.

"That's why I'm doing it. You love it."

James hissed, "So?"

Logan smiled with an assured glance, "You really love it."

"You had your chance. Now, I'm going to defile you," James grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him up the stairs to Logan's room. As he ripped open the door, Kendall's head snapped up from his bed and the blonde retracted his hand from his pants, clearing his throat nervously, "Oh…uh, hey James."

"God, Ken, gross," James sighed and rolled his eyes as Kendall zipped up his jeans.

Logan mumbled, "James. Make him get out."

"Hey, dude, could you scoot your boot. We've got something to take care of," James rushed.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't touch my CDs. I'm not going to be as nice if you break another one when you start arguing."

Logan sighed, "James and I don't argue."

"Oh, please. You argue almost all the time about EVERYTHING. Once, I think I heard you two arguing about the fact that you were arguing," Kendall stood and hissed, walking to the door and closing it behind him, "Breaking my motherfucking CDs."

Logan grabbed James by the collar and pressed their lips together as James remembered why they were there. As James returned the kiss, Logan pushed away, "Not so hard, man. Damn."

"Stop being a dick," James hissed, grabbing Logan back and holding him tightly and kissing the smaller boy again. Logan couldn't really find a way to speak. Despite the fact that James was holding him in his muscular arms so tightly that Logan couldn't do much of anything, Logan was kind of in love with the tightness and ferocity of his friend. But there was no way James could know that. Logan rested his hands on James's chest and pushed the bigger boy onto his bed, climbing on top of him and ripping the buttons on his shirt open.

"Hey! This shit is expensive!" James growled, glaring at Logan.

Logan returned the growl, "Shut the fuck up, you pansy. It was supposed to be sexy."

"How on earth could you breaking my shit be sexy?" James growled, rolling over and pinning Logan to the bed beneath him.

Logan hissed from underneath James, "Just because! Jeez, I didn't know. Shoot me, why don't you?"

James ran his lips down Logan's neck, teasing out marks under his collarbone, "Well, hell. I just might."

"God! Stop annoying me!" Logan yelled angrily, using the hidden strength that comes from carrying books and turning it against James. Now, the smaller boy was on top, and he wasn't giving up for shit. James squirmed underneath him and spat, "Get off of me!"

"No!" Logan retorted, slapping James's hands away as they aimed for the hemline of his shirt, "Don't touch my shirt!"

James let Logan pin his arms above his head and silence him with a rough kiss across his lips as they fought for dominance. Neither won. Then they started to get really pissed. James roared, "Just let me top, dammit!"

"As if I would!" Logan growled, complaining as James tickled his weak spot under his ribs and flipped over him. James pulled his belt out and tied Logan's arms to the smart boy's own bed post, "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make you my bitch."

Logan snapped and rolled his eyes, "I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" James retorted quickly, rubbing his hand along the stiffness rising in Logan's sweatpants and watching the smaller one hold his breath with glee, "And stop with the face. I know you like it."

Logan turned his head to the side and stifled a moan, "God, you aggravate me!"

"Use words I understand!" James hissed, dragging Logan's pants out of the way and getting rid of his own.

"Do you have to be so rough with it, James? Damn."

James ran his hands up Logan's chest and underneath his tee shirt with Chewbacca on it, "Oh, please, you know you like rough sex."

"How do you know? We've never fucked!" Logan growled at both James's touch and his own lack of movement, "Release me, you imbecile!"

"Why, so you can hit me?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah."

James didn't respond and pushed his fingers into Logan's mouth, "Suck."

Logan mumbled around the intrusion, "_Eww, gross._ When was the last time you washed your hands?"

"You want me, right?" James replied, dodging the question.

"Like a kid in a candy store," Logan smirked and bit his lip.

James growled, "Then suck my damn fingers."

Logan rolled his eyes and complied as James watched his tongue move over the digits. James continued to stare at the boy and grew more and more impatient. Watching his pink tongue slide across his skin was just too intense for him to handle. His blood was boiling, his heart was racing, his mind was going where every man's mind does when they reach a certain age.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat in his room on his bed, tapping away at his DS. Easily enthralled, Carlos was shockingly simple to contain. So simple, actually, that he barely heard the slight knock on his door before it became a sporadic pound. The Latino boy paused his game and hopped up, answering the door to find a feverish looking Kendall.<p>

"Dude, you okay?" Carlos asked.

Kendall panted, "Let me see your laptop."

"Why, because you virused yours?"

Kendall shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah…"

Carlos rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, grabbing it under a large pile of clothes and pizza crust and tossing it to Kendall whom caught it with ease, "Thanks, Carlos! I love you, man!"

As Kendall left the room, Carlos watched his friend leave quickly. He ran his hand over his head and sat back down on his bed, hearing Kendall's words echo through his mind "_I love you, man…" _ Carlos hissed and grabbed his pillow, jamming it into his mouth to yell into it until he got all of his teenage angst in check. It took a little while. Thank God for memory foam pillows. Then he tossed it at the door and missed, watching it hit the wall adjacent while sighing, "Like hell he meant it."

Kendall walked by his room to get his guitar a few minutes later and heard Logan and James fighting.

"God, James, stop being such a fucking bitch!" Logan yelled.

James retorted nastily, "Well, fuck you then, you asked for it, you whore!"

"Yeah, that was before I knew you were gonna suck! Come on, be a man, James!" Logan hissed.

James growled back, "I'm trying, dammit!"

"Shit! Finally!" Logan swore in a moan-y sort of way, "Well, thank God, _someone_ learned how to do _something_!"

"Fuck you, Logan! I've been doing this since middle school," James yelled back.

Then he heard a sound that he didn't quite understand. He thinks…oh, God… is Logan _whimpering_? Oh, no. Kendall heard a sniffle. Was Logan…crying? Oh, fuck no. James is going down. Kendall pounded on the door, "Hey, what the hell are you two doing? Is Logan crying?"

Logan growled from behind the door, "Mind your own fucking business and keep on playing with yourself, Kendall! Lord knows you've been doing that since Jo left—James, do that one more time, and I'll put Nair in your shampoo!"

James laughed and I heard a light playful smack, "I bet you won't."

"What? So, you think I'm a liar now, huh?" Logan yelled.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Just don't break anything!" before he walked back over to Carlos's room. The blonde stepped into the Latino boy's shared room and saw him lying on his side, asleep. Kendal stifled a chuckle. Carlos always slept so peacefully. His eyes were shut lightly, his short hair was slightly ajar, and his lips were parted just so. As Kendall's eyes traveled down his sleeping friend's body, he noticed that his arms were cuddling a large stuffed bear that Kendall won for him at a festival back in Minnesota when they were fourteen. Carlos had secretly named him William McBearykinns, but told everybody else that it was nameless to save face at slumber parties.

Kendall noticed after a sleepover last year, how he felt about him. James and Logan were asleep in their sleeping bags after arguing about which room to sleep in. The two brunettes ended up sharing a room and Kendall walked in on them cuddling in their sleep. He'd snapped a picture with his phone to blackmail them in the morning. Carlos's parents were sound asleep upstairs. Even his little puppy was resting in his favorite spot inside the cabinet under the sink. So, Kendall and Carlos sat alone in his room reading sports magazines when Carlos asked, "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

Kendall had shrugged, "I don't know any girls I like enough to date yet. Why don't you?"

"I…well…I…" Carlos breathed and broke eye contact with Kendall, "…I don't know any girls I like. Period."

"That's cool, me too," Kendall replied, "There's always that all-girls school down the street. That place houses a lot of hotties. We should go over there and try to get ourselves some tail, you know. Swipe our V-card one day. You in?"

Carlos sighed, "Kendall, I'm gay."

Kendall paused, shocked from the news and blinked, "O…oh. Well, that's cool. We've got a pretty nice rugby team, if you…well…uh…"

"Oh, please," Carlos replied, pulling his legs up close to hug himself into a little ball, "I'm like…the only gay kid for miles. I accept that I'll be alone forever."

Kendall snickered, "I don't know about that. I think you should check out Logan and James. They're spooning like a married couple in the guest room."

Carlos gasped, "No, they're not."

"Yes, they so are." Kendall laughed, "Five bucks they made out tonight."

"Psh," Carlos chuckled, "Ten they got off on it."

Kendall smirked, "God, am I the only straight one around here?"

Carlos shrugged, pulling himself out of his little ball, "I guess so."

Kendall replied, "At least James is off the market. Woo! More tits for me!"

Carlos laughed and replied, "You're such an animal."

"Hey," he shrugged, "Since nobody's chasing skirts around here, I have to chase enough for the three of you."

Snickering, Carlos looked back at Kendall, pausing before sighing, "…thanks."

Kendall blinked, "For what?"

"For taking this so well." Carlos sighed, "Any other guy would have ran out of here quicker than he can say 'hockey'."

Kendall smiled and stood, walking over to his buddy and sliding down the wall to sit beside him, "Hey, it's perfectly fine. I would feel the same way as I would if you walked up to me and told me you were Hispanic. You can't change it, and you're not hurting anybody. I don't see why it's a problem. And, hell, you're adorable. Do you know how many girls have given me love notes for you? You're already a heartbreaker!"

Carlos sighed and leaned his head on Kendall's broading shoulders, "There is no way I deserve a friend like you."

"You totally do," Kendall laughed, tousling Carlos's hair, "I need someone to cheat off of in Spanish."

The two sat and laughed, joking around like they usually did. But now, Carlos, usually so reserved, opened himself up more, laughing louder, speaking longer, and smiling broader. It was like, by listening, Kendall had unlocked this little closed up space that Carlos kept locked tight, and the little Hispanic boy could be as free as he willed. There was a sparkle in his eye that wasn't there before, he said things with more feeling, hell, he even kissed Kendall's cheek a few times.

Later that night, Carlos had fallen asleep on that same shoulder, Kendall watching as his animated friend slept. His face had more shine than he'd ever noticed before. His eyelashes were longer than Kendall had remembered, and his lips, parted in such a manner, Kendall had to restrain himself from taking Carlos's first kiss. Kendall would never forget that night. That night was the night he fell for Carlos.

So, he didn't wake Carlos, he lay beside him, making sure not to bother him. Carlos hummed something and Kendall glanced over, quickly, hoping he hadn't stirred. The boy sighed and sniffed in his sleep and continued with the quiet, dull snore that usually signifies his slumber. Kendall smiled, fully at peace. Carlos lay beside him, the lights were dim, and James and Logan were finally out of the way. Everything was perfect. Then, quietly, Carlos's hand found Kendall's shoulder and he smiled in its warmth, cuddling up to it as the bear slipped away. God, Kendall thought. This must be what Heaven feels like. The boy you love laying by your side, holding you tightly as if her were so comfortable nothing could bother him. Kendall breathed, "I love you—"

*BANG* The wall lurched as if something were thrown at it from the other room. Logan shrieked, "What the fuck, James?"

James shouted back, "Stop being a bitch, Logan, you know you like it!"

"Fuck you!" Logan hissed loudly, "I hate you!"

"You love me!"

Logan repeated, "I. Hate. You!"

"You love me!" James repeated.

Logan quieted, saying to himself, "I…I hate you…"

"You love me," James sighed.

"I love you!" Logan gasped, there was the shallow sound of a bed being jumped on as love noises poured out of Logan and James. Kendall rolled his eyes. They're finally hooking up. Took them long enough.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I hope that didn't suck as much as I thought it did. Clickity clack that review button. Every reviewer gets a free full-grown lioness in the mail with three cents shipping and handling.<p>

Gracias,

BlueOllie


End file.
